Used
by LemonJuicer
Summary: Naruto is finally able to be with the girl of his dreams. But is she really with him? Naruto x Sakura(ish). Naruto x Ino. Graphic smut/lemon. A little bit of love.
1. Chapter 1

"Yes...Harder. Harder!" Sakura moaned underneath Naruto as he thrusted into her roughly. He couldn't believe it. After all these years, he was finally with her. The girl of his dreams. Naruto couldn't count the amount of times he had pictured the two of them in this exact position and now that it was happening, it was better than he could have ever imagined.

The sight alone was intoxicating. Sakura's eyes were closed tightly, an expression of pained ecstasy on her face as her pink hair was splayed behind her. Her hands gripped the sheets of the bed and her breasts swayed with each forceful thrust from her lover. Naruto impaled his cock into her again and again at her request, giving it to her as hard as he could. He would have preferred to go a bit slower but this was how she liked it, so he was more than happy to oblige. Besides, she felt so amazing this way. Her walls clenched tightly around him with each pass, eliciting heavy groans out of the skilled shinobi.

Naruto's hands moved along her body, unable to resist feeling just how perfect she was. His palm trailed from her waist to her breast, taking in the sensation of her tasty skin. He squeezed the supple orb firmly, noting the added pleasure that he could see on Sakura's face. His other hand moved up to her cheek as he leaned down and stared kissing along her neck, desperate to taste more of her. Somehow even the sweat along her skin was delicious to him. Her moans grew louder, echoing inside of his ear. God, they were beautiful. She sounded just as amazing as she looked.

"Mmm Sakura...gorgeous..." He groaned in a whisper, against her neck.

"Huh?" Was all Sakura managed to let out, barely registering his words. Her eyes were half open as Naruto leaned back up to take another look at her face. He could stare at her all day.

"You're so beautiful Saku-" The kunoichi grabbed his hair and pulled him down for a kiss, which he instantly reciprocated. The kiss was very aggressive, just like how Sakura seemed to like the rest of her sex. She moaned heavily into Naruto's mouth and bit his lip as she pulled away.

"I'm close...so shut up and fuck me." She demanded before pulling him in for another hot and heavy pash. Naruto followed her orders instantly, grabbing her thigh with one hand and pounding into her as hard as he could. It wasn't difficult. Her pussy kept drawing him back in for more. He could feel her body start to tremble beneath him as she neared her climax and knew just what would get her going. His lips moved back down to her neck, peppering it with kisses before suddenly clamping down on it with his teeth.

"I'm cumming!" Sakura's walls erratically clenched around the thick cock inside of her as the orgasm hit her like a hurricane. She squirmed uncontrollably against Naruto's body with her eyes closed. Her juices covered Naruto's cock completely, as well as both of their thighs and the bedsheets. She squirted the hardest she had that night, with the final juices dripping from her slit as she calmed down.

Naruto smiled down at her face. She had a look of exhaustion which Naruto admired. She was gorgeous. It looked like she might of had enough for the night. Naruto unfortunately still hadn't finished yet but he was fine with that. As long as she was satisfied. Besides, he was sure that she wouldn't mind if he used her gorgeous body as eyecandy while he took care of his business.

He watched as Sakura's seemingly tired eyes fluttered open. "Are you able to keep going?" She asked huskily, to Naruto's surprised.

"Y-yeah. If you want. I can still-"

"Shh." Sakura cut him off again, placing a finger on his mouth. "You talk too much, just be quiet okay." Sakura stroked the side of his face with a small smile. "It's much better that way."

Naruto held Sakura's hand that was on his cheek and nodded. He looked down at her exhausted, smiling face. Sakura's feelings were a bit of a mystery but he knew exactly how she made him feel right now. He loved her.

"I want you to take me from behind." Sakura said, the smile fading from her face. "Hard."

Through her half open eyes Sakura was able to see the dark silhouette of Sasuke hovering above her. She knew that it was wrong to try and picture him there but her emotions far outweighed whatever guilt that she felt.

"Okay." Naruto said simply, moving back to give Sakura some space. Dammit, the illusion was ruined once again. Naruto talking always took Sakura out of her fantasy. The fantasy that it was Sasuke Uchiha giving her the pleasure and attention that she so desperately craved from him.

She turned around and got into place on her hands and knees. This was her favourite position. It made it so much easier to pretend that it was Sasuke taking her from behind. Yes, she was using Naruto. No, he didn't know that this is what she thought about when they made love. Sakura knew that her idea of love making was very loose in this area. With Naruto, it was just rough, hard and wild sex. Nothing more and nothing less. But when she pictured Sasuke...

It was so much more than that.

With Sasuke it was the most intense and passionate love making ever. The pain that she felt from each hard thrust was just another symbol of her dedication to him and his desire for her. It was also punishment from using Naruto like this. She wasn't exactly sure how this relationship had started. One night, she was filled with sorrow over Sasuke for some reason, she didn't exactly remember why. Maybe an argument with Ino, maybe she saw something that reminded her of him, she couldn't really place what it was. That night she went to Naruto, her closest friend. She knew that Naruto wouldn't judge, he wouldn't attack, he would only do what he could to help her. And that's exactly what the kind-hearted shinobi did. He consoled her at first. Then he was holding her and she was holding him. Then she was kissing him. He hesitated but she didn't stop. Then he was kissing her. Soon, they were touching each other. She was feeling his hard body and trailing her fingers over each scar. He was feeling her smooth curves and plush sensation of her breasts. It wasn't long until she was wildly fucking him while making hot and hard love to the image of her lost soulmate. They never talked about what they were. Sakura always avoided that conversation. But every night since then, their tryst had continued.

Sakura gripped the sheets as she felt the familiar feeling of her walls being stretched out. Sasuke was right back where he belonged and it felt amazing. His cock pushed and pulled out of her slowly, the sensations dragging on inside of her.

"Sakura you-"

"Shut up." She snapped in a husky breath. Damn Naruto, ruining it again. "I said hard. Shut up and fuck me faster." All she wanted was Sasuke and if she had to use Naruto to get him then so be it. Did that make her a slut? A whore? If it did then fine. If it was for Sasuke she would happily be his slut. His whore. She would be anything for him.

She knew it was worth it when the delightful pain of thighs rapidly slapping against her ass returned. Her body was rocked as she was fucked mercilessly by the powerful figure behind her. Her cunt was on fire, burning from the friction and force put against it. The large cock hit her cervix on every pass only adding to the electrifying pain.

"Yes! Harder!" Sakura cried. She wanted more. One of her hands reached underneath her and rubbed her clit vigorously as she continued to get pounded. She could see it now. Sasuke towering over her from behind, impaling her with his length as hard as he could. His fingers were digging into her hips so hard, they were sure to leave bruises when they were done. Good. Sakura deserved them. This was exactly what Sakura wanted. What she needed. Sasuke owned her, in mind and body. She was his.

"I-I-I'm gonna..." Sakura could barely speak anymore, so overwhelmed by Sasuke's power. Her vision turned blurry and she closed her eyes tightly, feeling the tears in them. "You're so...I...cum...I'm cumming...I'm cumming!"

Her back arched as the ecstasy took her over once again. She squirted hard, drenching the bedsheets in even more liquid and giving her own thighs another coat of her cum, along with her lover's. Her toes curled and legs shook while her high washed over her, ending in her collapsing on the bed, feeling a sudden emptiness in her tingling sex. Sakura barely registered the hot cum that was coating her ass and lower back as she panted heavily, a dull groan accompanying each streak.

Soon her lover lay next to her, a strong arm wrapped around her own and holding her close. She felt so warm. There were heavy yet controlled breaths against the back of her neck, matching her own.

"I love you."

"I love you too Sasuke." It was barely a whisper but she realised her mistake the moment that she made it. The warmth of the strong arm disappeared in an instant. She didn't want to but Sakura turned around to meet exactly what she had been fearing. Despite the darkness of the room, she could still see the heartbreak on her lover's face. "Naruto, I-"

"Sasuke?" It came out of his lips in a whisper but the pain could still be heard. Before Sakura could react he was out of the bed and getting dressed.

"Naruto wait." She said as she sat up, the guilt and regret drowning her. He didn't wait. He didn't even bother to put on his whole jumpsuit. His pants and black shirt were on before he started heading for the window. "It isn't what you think." The blatant lie hurt Sakura a lot more than she thought it would. Naruto stopped in his tracks and just stared at her. Tears were threatening to fall from his eyes. Pain and anger were etched into his face. God, how could she be so stupid?

"Have you always been thinking about him? Every time that we..." Naruto couldn't finish.

Sakura knew what he meant. She couldn't bring herself to lie to him again. No matter how sorry she looked it wouldn't change anything.

"Even...even the first time?"

Sakura turned her head downward unable to face him anymore. The bedsheets did nothing to help.

"Naruto..." She finally said. "I...I'm sorry. I..." She looked up but was facing nothing but empty space and an open window.


	2. Chapter 2

"You did what?!" Ino exclaimed.

"I know." Sakura mumbled, her head tilted downwards.

"And you did it to Naruto..."

"I know."

"Didn't we agree to stop obsessing over him?"

"I know."

"And...to Naruto?!"

"I know, okay." Sakura snapped, finally looking up at her friend. "I screwed up." The glare that Ino gave her was enough for them both to know that was a gross understatement. Sakura couldn't keep facing her after a few moments and cast her eyes towards the ground once again. Ino slapped her hard, leaving a bright burning pain against her cheek.

"The hell was that for?" Sakura snapped again. She immediately turned less hostile when she saw the angry glare still etched on Ino's face. It was a stupid question.

"How could you do that to him?" Ino asked frankly.

"I don't know. It just happened." Sakura said weakly, casting her eyes down once again. "Sasuke has always had this hold over me. Even when he's been gone. I know that Naruto didn't deserve that but-"

"You're damn right he didn't. I get that you might not like him but he's been in love with you since the academy. He doesn't deserve to be treated like that."

"I know that. He's one of my best friends and I love him but-"

"You're doing a really terrible job at acting like it." Ino's words were ice that cut straight through Sakura's heart. How could she have screwed up so badly.

"Do you hate me now?"

Ino sighed, the daggers still never leaving her eyes. "I don't know. But it shouldn't be me that you're worried about." Sakura knew that she was right and despite how much Ino clearly despised her right now, she was still sad when she got off the bed and started to leave. One thing did seem a little off to her though.

"Why do you care so much?" Sakura asked, finally looking back up.

Ino paused at the door to look back at her friend. "What?"

"It's just...I didn't think that you cared this much about Naruto. I know that you're still his friend but I thought that...at least..."

"What? That I would take your side?"

"No just...I just didn't think that you would care about him this much." Sakura knew how stupid the words coming out of her mouth sounded but Ino's reaction still surprised her.

"One of us has to." Was all Ino said before walking out of the bedroom. Sakura flinched as the door slammed shut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino walked down the street, her arms crossed and absolutely fuming. She couldn't believe Sakura. Questioning her on how much she cared about Naruto. Anyone would react like this. Naruto was her friend for heaven's sake. He was being used like...like...like some tool. No one deserved that, especially him. He deserved so much better. Sure he was massive idiot but he was genuine and sweet, which was more than could be said for Sakura at this point. Not to mention pretty cute.

Ino hated admitting it to herself and she would definitely never admit it to anyone else but she did indeed harbor at least a sliver of a crush on the blonde ninja. She figured that at least everyone would've had to at some point. That smile of his was damn near infectious. Still, she couldn't imagine how devastated he must be right now. To learn that Sakura was just using him. Did she learn nothing from how Sasuke treated them? Hell, even Sasuke was better than Sakura right now. He just didn't return their emotions. Sakura took advantage of them.

"Poor Naruto." Ino mumbled.

Suddenly, she bumped into someone, finding herself falling flat on her backside and snapped out of her thoughts.

"Ow, jeez."

"Sorry Ino, I didn't see you there." Ino looked up to see Naruto looking back down at her with his hand stretched out and a grin on his face. The flutter in her heart proved absolutely nothing.

"Don't worry about it." She said simply, taking his hand and offering a smile of her own. "I was kind of out of it myself. How are you Naruto?"

"I'm fine." He said, the smile still on his face. Now that Ino could look a little closer she could see the deception behind the smile. He was putting it on. "I just, kind of missed you as I was walking."

"You already said that." Ino said simply.

"Did I? Sorry, I guess I'm not as fine as I thought." The smile slowly faded from Naruto's face as his eyes turned off to the side. Ino was getting concerned. He was clearly thinking about Sakura.

"Are you okay Naruto?" She asked, hesitating before placing a hand on his arm. That seemed to snap him back to reality.

"Yeah, yeah. Just thinking about some stuff." His smile returned, much wider and more convincing this time. It would have fooled her if she didn't know what was going on. "Don't worry about me. I'll see you around Ino."

"Wait!" Ino said, much too urgently for her own liking before he took off. He stopped and stared at her with a curious expression. "Um, I was just about to get a bit of training done. Did you want to join me?"

Naruto chuckled a bit. "Do you really want me to join you?"

Ino smiled and punched him lightly on the arm. "I've kinda got something on my mind too and I know that hitting something really hard can help make you feel better. I figured you of all people would know that."

Naruto actually let out a small laugh, warming Ino's heart at how genuine it sounded. "Yeah, that actually sounds like a lot of fun."

"Great." Ino then had another idea. "How about I race you there. Loser has to buy the winner a round of ramen." That seemed to get a good bit of Naruto's mirth back.

"Oh you're on." He was off before Ino could even start the race officially but that just made her laugh before taking off after him.

Even though she had planned to let him win, Naruto still made it to training grounds before her easily. She sometimes forgot how great of a ninja that stupid kid really was. Their training started off as well as Ino had hoped for. Some practice against the training posts and helping develop each others' jutsus. It was when the sparring started that things got intense. The first couple of rounds were fine. Some light back and forth which got them warmed up. It was in the third round of sparring when Naruto's emotions started to get the better of him.

Neither of them had thought about Sakura the entire time but the underlying pain still found a way to rise up in the boy. Since they were getting serious, Ino was doing significantly better than before in their previous rounds, offering much more resistance. Their kunais clashed against one another and they dodged and weaved and kicked but the more Ino fought back, the harder Naruto would retaliate. One kunai clash in particular, Ino could see the rage manifesting in his eyes.

"N-Naruto?" She said before he suddenly went on a furious offensive. All she could do was dodge and block as he came after her. "Naruto." He kept pushing her back further and further, getting lost in the battle. Ino knew there was no way she could fight back. He was starting to scare her. "Naruto!" She couldn't get through to him. With a monstrous amount of speed and force he knocked the kunai out of her hand. Ino tried to counter the next attack with her hands but only succeeded in making Naruto drop his own weapon. He instantly reversed it and pushed her back even further. "Naruto!" Pain travelled along her body as he shoved her against a training post, trapping her with his arm against her neck while he growled ferociously. Ino swore that she saw a flash of red in his eyes. Ino was terrified.

Slowly, once it was clear that Ino wasn't going anywhere, Naruto's face seemed to soften and his growls turned to heavy breathing. She could see the realisation of what he was doing dawn on him. She also came to a realisation of her own. All that aggression and fury he just showed just turned her on. A lot more than it had any right to.

"Ino...I...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..." He trailed off and released her the moment he recognised what kind of position he had her in. "It's just..."

"Sakura, right?" Ino offered, placing her hand on his cheek. Naruto didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah. She just..." He paused. "Wait, how did you know that it was Sakura?"

Ino just stroked his cheek a bit and looked at him. Even though he was trying to hide it, the pain could still be seen in his face. Like Sakura, Naruto was hurt and he needed someone to pick up the pieces. And judging from that display just now, it couldn't be gentle. Ino couldn't be sure if it was because of how he made her feel just now or because of the fact that she fancied him just a little bit but she felt that right now, while he was still like this, she could fulfil that role. Loke what Naruto did for Sakura except this time, there would be no deception. No lying. No imaginations. Just two teenagers and there crazy hormones. Right here, right now.

"It's okay." She whispered before pressing her lips softly against his. Naruto didn't respond, too wrapped in the sudden sensation.

"Wait, Ino." He finally said, breaking the connection and pushing her back by her waist. "What are you doing?"

"You're angry at Sakura. And you're angry at yourself. I get that." She said quietly, the memory of Sasuke flashing in her head for a brief moment. "Let me help you." Like that, Ino was on Naruto again, kissing him tenderly while her hands went around his neck.

Naruto reacted quicker this time. "Ino...Ino stop that." He mumbled in between her kisses. He kept trying to pull away but she wouldn't allow it, pulling him back closer and pressing her body against his. "Ino...I don't want you to...Ino...Ino!" Naruto snapped and slammed Ino against the post, his hands holding her arms firmly in place.

Her hair had fallen out of place and her skin was glistening from all the sweat of their training. Her chest was heaving up and down, following the pattern of her heavy breaths. The look of anger stayed etched onto Naruto's face this time, only fuelling Ino's heat.

"It's okay." She said again in a whisper. "You can take it out on me. I can take it."

Naruto just stared at her, the same furious glare on his face.

"Use me."

He smashed his lips against hers, kissing just as ferociously as he was fighting her. Ino moaned instantly as he dominated her lips and mouth, more and more heat pooling in her core. His hand released her arm to grab her neck and pull her closer into him. She responded by grabbing his hair, doing the exact same. The kiss was far from elegant. It was rough and untamed. No matter how hard Ino kissed, Naruto kissed back harder, his tongue exploring and conquering the passage between her lips.

Soon his lips were headed elsewhere, ravaging her neck with his desires. The taste of her sweat to him was like the smell of blood to a shark. It drove him wild. He tore Ino's top open, the buttons flying off into the air and instantly grabbed for her tits. He groped and fondled them roughly, squeezing them till it felt to Ino as if they might pop.

"N-Naruto..." She moaned, helpless to do much but just accept his advances. She was held against the post as Naruto sent flames of delight through her body by sucking on her neck and pinching her nipples.

"God Naruto...let me-" Ino was cut off by another harsh kiss. She almost forgot what she was going to say as she got lost in the second battle between their tongues. Once again, she was losing miserably. With her other now free hand, Ino managed to unzip Naruto's jacket during their actions and took the opportunity to feel his hard abs through his shirt. The next thing she felt was his thigh against her crotch which did not help with her self-control. Unwittingly, she was grinding herself back and forth against his leg, desperate for any kind of friction against her hot cunt.

"N-Naruto..." She managed to get out in between the intense kissing, groping and teasing. "Let me...let me..." Naruto finally broke the kiss, his teeth gripping her lip at the very end. He wasn't letting up though, his mouth going straight back and giving her a small bite on the neck. "Ahh!" She moaned. She was already feeling her orgasm building. Angry Naruto was amazing.

Naruto continued to ravish her body, seeming to not hear Ino at all. She kept rocking on his leg, trying to bring about her orgasm. Just when she was about to get there, she felt the weight of Naruto's body lighten off of hers a bit as well as the ceasing of a lot of the rough sensations that she was getting. She opened her eyes to see Naruto's, which were definitely red this time, glaring at her. Was this the nine tailed fox's doing? Despite how scary it was it just turned Ino on more.

She realised that he had stopped so that she could fulfil whatever request she had. Regret started to fill her, considering how close she was to her climax. Nonetheless, she sunk down to her knees. The regret left her instantly the moment she saw the package that Naruto had when she pulled his pants down. It had to be at least 10 inches. Was this a jinchuriki thing as well? There was no way that she would be able to fit that whole thing in her mouth. While she was still appreciating it, Naruto grew impatient and placed his hand on the back of her neck, forcefully guiding her mouth towards it.

"Naruto, wait I-" The cock went past her lips, the thickness of it even proving to be a minor challenge for Ino. She offered little to no resistance once she had begun taking it and allowed Naruto to slowly rock his hips while holding her head in place. Ino wasn't lazy though. She dutifully sucked on the thick meat while tasting it with her tongue. Even his cock was delicious.

Naruto growled as he slid more and more of his dick past Ino's lips. The sight of the sexy girl on her knees for him was more than enough to make his balls tight. His cock still throbbed against her lips as it went deeper into her wet mouth. Spit was dribbling down the corner of Ino's lips as the face fuck went on. As Naruto got closer, his thrusts got a little harder and his grip a little tighter. Ino looked up at him, seeing the mixture of pleasure and animosity on his face. She was around halfway when he reached the back of her mouth. Though moans kept coming out of Ino, she wasn't sure how much more she could take.

Just as she thought that, her eyes widen as Naruto pushed his cock further and further till it was buried down her throat. Tears started to form in Ino's eyes as she was held there and she desperately focused on breathing through her nose. Another loud growl could be heard from Naruto, the tight grip of her throat bringing him close to the edge. Finally, he pull back and resumed fucking her face but at a much faster rate. Ino couldn't help herself. She reached under her skirt, pushed her panties aside and fingered herself furiously. It was all so hot to her. She could barely breathe, barely make a sound and yet she was more turned on than she had ever been.

"Fuck...Ino..." Naruto growled, both of his hands now in her hair as he repeatedly forced himself in her mouth. His head dipped into her throat continuously, adding that extra sensation. "Ino...take it!" He let out a growl as he slammed his cock past her lips once again as far as it would go. Hot spurts of cum rocketed out of his shaft and straight down her throat, forcing her to swallow each milky load. Ino's eyes were closed shut as the feeling of his cum triggered her own orgasm, making her cream her fingers while Naruto creamed her throat.

Naruto's grip loosened and he released Ino once she had sucked every last drop from him. Ino slid off the still hard rod pretty quickly, gasping for air and entering into a pretty heavy coughing fit. She used her top to wipe her face when she was done, clearing the saliva and tears off of it.

"Naruto that was...intense." She said as she stood up and looked at him.

The red in his eyes was still there but she noticed an expression of guilt on his face. "Ino...are you oka-"

She kissed him quickly and roughly. She knew that whatever was pent up inside of him was nowhere near dealt with yet. And as much as it warmed Ino's heart, him getting sweet would not help that.

Ino smiled against his lips when she heard him growling again and felt more harsh pain against her back as she was slammed against the post yet again. Before she could react, he had both of her wrists held above her head with one hand. She was absolutely helpless.

Naruto palmed her tits underneath her ruined top once again, taking advantage of her restricted position. She could do nothing but moan as he buried his face into her neck, ravaging it with his tongue and lips. Her smell and taste drove him wild. It was one of the few things he was able to coherently take in about her. Another was that she was bigger than Sakura, her breasts almost filling up his hand. Sakura...

"Ahh!" Ino cried out, feeling another bite mark being bored into her. Naruto lavished that area with his tongue before sucking on it, only creating more tingles of pain. The kunoichi resisted as much as she could, trying to free her hands from his grip to no avail. His own hand started trailing down her body till it reached her white cotton panties underneath her skirt. Just pressing his fingers against them he could feel how damp they were. Ino gasped as they were torn right off of her and flung into the wind, never to be seen again. She forgot about them instantly when two thick digits were slammed deep inside of her. Her eyes were squeezed shut as more intense sensations started travelling through her body. Naruto fingered her hard and fast, not allowing the fact that it was just a finger-fuck to ease up on her. His lips found their way back under her top, treating her tits just as aggressive as he had been treating everything else.

"So...wet..." He grumbled against her breasts, the vibrations tingling inside of her. She simply nodded in response, not trusting herself to speak properly. Ino kept trying to worm her wrists away from Naruto. She failed miserably, her moans turning into small whines. All of these feelings and she was unable to properly act on them. She wanted to grab his hair, claw at his back, stroke her clit until she came again and again. Yet she was trapped. Her body subject to the whims to Naruto's anger and lustful desires. God, she was so close to cumming again.

Ino whined again as the two fingers left her burning sex, leaving her unsatisfied. She opened her eyes to meet Naruto's red ones glaring back at her. A gasp left her with Naruto hiking her leg up with his hand and hooking his elbow underneath her knee. He rested that hand against the post, having her leg high up in the air and leaving her completely exposed to him. Well, more than she already was. The feeling of his huge cock pounding into her came soon after, making her throw her head back against the post. She came instantly, her orgasm blindsiding her just as Naruto started his work.

He growled once again to compliment Ino's moans, getting even more lost in the feelings from her tight cunt. Just from seeing the throes of ecstasy that Ino was in compelled him to give her another heavy kiss. He worked his tongue in her mouth, growling deeply into it. Ino whimpered against his lips in return, weakly stroking her tongue against his. She didn't know what else to do except just give in to the sensations.

Naruto was acting like a literal animal, fucking Ino for all that she was worth. It hurt. Good god, did it hurt. Ino couldn't deny that. But it hurt in such a good way. Each bruise was a testament to how good he made her feel and all because he was angry. Ino had no idea how Sakura could think of Sasuke when she was getting fucked by this monster. Ino would have to make sure to thank her later. But for now...

"Ahhh, fuck!" Another climax hit Ino hard out of nowhere. There was just too much for her to register.

"Mmm, Ino..." Naruto growled, finally releasing his grip on her wrists to move down along her figure. She surprised herself by leaving them where they were, becoming accustomed to the vulnerable feeling that the position gave her. He gripped the thigh of her leg that was still on the ground before lifting it up and hooking it over his arm, putting it in the same position as the other one.

"N-Naruto I-" A scream left her as his thrusting resumed, joined by the usual growls of depraved pleasure that he was feeling. Ino gripped the post hard, her hands still high above her head, refusing to lose this sense of helplessness despite the current position that Naruto had forced her into. Her tits bounced, grabbing the feral boy's attention, and her eyes were squeezed tightly shut once again. It was only a matter of time before she came again.

"Ino..." Naruto grumbled into her ear. "Cum...take it..."

Ino nodded in response, thinking that he wanted her to cum again, the bubbling in her core already nearing another explosion.

"Mine..." He continued. "Take it..."

She would later blame it on the blinding sensations that she was feeling but it took a few moments for what he meant to dawn on her. Then she started panicking.

"N-Naruto...wait...you can't..."

"Take it..." He growled, the anger in his voice rising.

"You have...to...pull...uh...fuck...pull out...you...fuck!"

"Take it!" He was close. The edge in his voice almost made Ino just accept it.

"I'm not safe...you...have to...ahhh!" Naruto sucked hard on her neck, precisely in one of the areas where a dark bruise was left. Ino was taken over by another orgasm, her mind too blank to care where Naruto came.

"Take it!" He screamed, finally unleashing his load into her. With powerful thrusts, he came with Ino, pumping his seed deep up into her womb. He growled with his face buried into her neck while she creamed on him. She saw stars as the electricity travelled around her, her toes curling high in the air.

They were both panting heavily after the ordeal, Ino bringing her arms down around Naruto for support. She opened her eyes, wondering what it was that she would see this time. It was a look of worry and shame in the blue eyes of her companion.

"What's wrong?" She asked, although still clearly catching her breath.

Naruto just stared at her, the same downcast look on his face before lowering her legs to the ground. They felt a bit wobbly, and Ino had to use the post to support herself for now.

"I...I'm so sorry." Were the words that came out of Naruto's mouth.

"What?" Confusion covered Ino's face. "What for? Naruto, that was incredible."

"I used you." He said, a new form of anger starting to show in his voice. A shameful kind of anger. Anger at himself. "I was angry and sad and I...I'm sorry."

"Stop apologising." Ino said, an annoyed look forming on her face.

"But...I'm no better than Sakura...I just-"

"You are ten times better than Sakura you idiot! Now shut up and listen!" Naruto stopped in shock and just stared at Ino. She was somehow putting on an intimidating air of authority while naked and sweaty with her arms crossed. It seemed that he was never going to take that stupid look of his face so Ino just continued. "Yes, you were angry and yes, you just hate fucked the shit out of me but in case you missed it, I told you to. Sakura knew how you felt about her and used those feelings to manipulate you into helping her live out her fantasy of some asshole who left us years ago and quite frankly I hope never comes back at this point. We both knew what we were getting out of this. I was never asking you to love me Naruto and you were never making me do something that I wouldn't have wanted done anyway." Ino allowed a small smile to come to her face and stroked Naruto's cheek softly. "That's why you could never be as bad as Sakura idiot. You're way too honest."

The look on Naruto's face stayed the same throughout Ino's whole speech. Eventually, he smiled. "You're pretty cool Ino, you know that?"

"Of course I do." She said, lowering her hand and flicking her hair theatrically. "About time you figured it out. Now, gimme your shirt. I can't exactly wear my own top home." Ino just gestured to herself. Naruto looked her up and down to notice his handiwork. At some point, the tie had fallen out of her hair, leaving it dishevelled, her top had no buttons and she had bruises on her neck and legs. Not to mention the cum that would be trailing down her thighs.

"Right, sorry about that." He said before taking it off and handing it to her.

"So," Ino started, removing her top and slipping Naruto's shirt on. "Did you want to continue this a little later?"

"I don't know." Naruto replied, scratching the back of his head. "I know that you were okay with this but I don't really like the idea of having sex with you just...well just because."

"We don't have to have sex." Ino said, her cheek turning a little red. She straightened her hair out to ignore it. "We can just talk. We've gotten the punching stuff really hard part done. I'm sure that you would still want to talk about it. Right?"

Naruto blinked, staring at Ino for a bit. "Uh, yeah. Sure, that would actually be nice." A bigger smile came to Naruto's face. He was already looking forward to it. "So what are you going to tell people." Naruto gestured to his shirt on her and she looked down at herself, seeing how ridiculous she looked with this oversized black shirt and a skirt.

She just shrugged and smirked at him. "The truth. That idiot Naruto ruined it during training."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura held both of her arms as she trudged her way up the stairs to Naruto's home. Naruto had naturally been avoiding her since he found out who she was really thinking about while they had coitus but Sakura couldn't take it anymore. Especially after the way that Ino bit her head off this morning, she needed to say something to him. He was her best friend, she at least had to try to make things better. Even if it just meant letting him know how bad she felt. She hesitated to knock on the door, knowing how much Naruto wouldn't want to see her.

"Come on Sakura." She mumbled to herself. "Just be strong for once." After a deep breath she knocked hard on the door. Each second of waiting was killing her. It was dark out, so it would make sense for Naruto to be asleep but it was still a little early. She knocked again even harder, hopefully loud enough to wake him up. She would be lying if she said that she wasn't a little relieved that he didn't come to answer the door. A heavy sigh left her as she knocked again. After a few more seconds of waiting Sakura decided to give up. Maybe he wasn't even home. The door was opened just as she turned around.

"Sakura?" Naruto's voice filled her with both glee and anxiousness. The sight of him caught her off guard a bit. He standing at the doorway in just his boxers, not even his shirt or pants on. Normally she would have punched him for opening the door in such a state but she just gulped before taking a greedy glance at his body. Although it was usually Sasuke's face that she imagined, she did miss that familiar sight.

"Uh Sakura?" Naruto said again, getting the kunoichi to mentally kick herself in the butt as she looked back up at him. Her cheeks were tinted with pink.

"Uh hey Naruto." Sakura said nervously, having to focus on not lowering her eyes.

"Hey." He said simply. The lack of the usual enthusiasm in his voice made Sakura's heart drop a bit. They spent the next few seconds awkwardly staring at each other, Sakura having no idea where to begin. It was a great start. "Um, did you want something?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I did. Um..." Sakura paused to gather her thoughts. This shouldn't have been as hard as it was. "I'm sorry Naruto." She said solemnly. "I'm so so sorry. I never meant to hurt you like I did. It's just that Sasuke...he..." The look on Naruto's face wasn't helping. There was nothing. No expression, no emotion. He was just staring intently and listening. She would've rather him glaring at her than this.

She took another deep breath. No more excuses.

"I screwed up. I took advantage of you and I feel terrible. Forgiving is something that you could probably never do but I'm sorry. I'm sorry for using your feelings for me. I'm sorry for letting Sasuke still have this stupid hold over me. I'm sorry for being such a terrible friend." She somehow managed to look Naruto in the eyes the entire time.

"It's okay." Naruto caught Sakura off guard for a second time that night.

"Wh-what?"

"I said it's okay." Naruto stated simply. "I forgive you." He had to be joking, right?

"But...but I-"

"Sakura," Naruto started, "What you did? It hurt, a lot. But I understand that Sasuke being gone hurts a lot too. I mean, we would both do crazy things to get him back." That statement actually made Sakura smile a little, thinking back to the near suicide mission Naruto went on to go after him. The smile faded when she remembered how badly he was hurt doing it. "You're my best friend Sakura. So maybe not now but we can move past this." He offered her a small smile now.

God, what was wrong with her. Even after that, this idiot was still standing here and treating her like this. And she was still pining after Sasuke? Sakura had never wanted to punch herself so hard before. Maybe she could find a way to fix things. Sasuke was never coming back, at least that's how it looked. He still had some hold over her but once she understood that he was gone forever, maybe she could try again. Maybe things with Naruto could be different. Maybe they could be better than before. For both of them.

"Naruto..." Her eyes finally looked towards the ground and her cheeks turned slightly red. Naruto noted that it was the way that Hinata would look sometimes. "Maybe tomorrow we could go get some ramen or something? I would pay, obviously." She looked up at him hopefully.

"Naruto!" A call came from inside before he could answer. "What's taking you so long? I thought it was just...oh." Ino came up from behind Naruto wearing nothing but his black shirt. "Uh, hey Sakura." She said awkwardly, wrapping her arms around one of Naruto's as she stood beside him.

"Ino...hey." Sakura's face turned red as she looked between the two of them. It was only now that she noticed the sweat on Naruto's body and how messy his hair was. "So, you two are..."

It was Naruto's turn to have an awkward red face. "Um yeah. Ino's just-"

"No, it's fine. Really. It's just...surprising."

"Sakura..." Ino started but Sakura just shook her head.

"Seriously, I was just about to go." Her eyes were feeling wet for some reason. She put on a smile and started backing away. "Um, hope you two have fun." She said before briskly walking away.

Ino took the liberty of closing the door as Naruto just watched Sakura scamper off. "Well that was awkward, huh." Ino said jokingly, turning around and looking at Naruto. She became concerned when she saw him continuing to stare at the door. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said unconvincingly. "It's just...she came here to apologise and...I just..."

Ino watched him trail off and placed her hand on his chest. "What? Seeing Sakura, did it make you angry?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah," He grumbled, finally looking down at her. His eyes sent chills through Ino. "It did."

"You're still hurt?" Ino planted kisses along his collarbone gently.

"Yeah, I am."

"Well then," she whispered, leaning up. "That's what I'm here for, isn't it." Softly, Ino pressed her lips against his. Their embrace was sweet for only a few seconds, Naruto grabbing her and spinning her around suddenly.

He was kissing the back of her neck, already running his hands up her body underneath his shirt. He pulled it off of her, Ino lifting her arms up and offering no resistance before being pushed against the door. She was bent over, her butt sticking out cutely and pressed against Naruto's growing crotch while he kissed the back of her neck.

"Ino, I-"

"Shh, it's okay." She whispered harshly.

Naruto's boxers were on the floor and Ino's arms behind her back, held tightly with her wrists together. She started whimpering as his erection slid between her thighs, rubbing against her dripping slit. Naruto had made her more than wet in the past couple of hours they had spent here, so she was well and truly ready for whatever he had to give her. His free hand trailed up her again, reaching and groping her breasts with her cheek pressed against the wood and biting her lip in anticipation.

Her eyes were shut tight once the dick was buried deep inside of her hot sex for the countless time that day. Perky tits began to bounce and her ass jiggled with each slap of his thighs. The size of him was really something to behold. She was surprised that she was able to take all of him but it still hurt in a delicious way.

"Ino..." Naruto groaned, turning more and more aggressive as their passion continued. "...so hot...and tight..." He emphasised his desire for her by gripping her tit roughly and increasing the force of his thrusts. Naruto kissed and sucked on another bruise against her neck that he had given her, making her cry out.

"Fuck...don't stop...don't stop!" Ino moaned out, allowing the pleasure to wash over her once again. Naruto nibbled on her ear, pinching her nipple in his fingers. He growled, making her cry out even louder as he continued to slam into her.

"Cum." He said, signalling his impending orgasm.

Ino simply nodded against the door obediently, her body burning from what was about to come. After the first time, Ino didn't bother telling him not to cum inside of her. It was too late now so she would just have to get it dealt with tomorrow, at least that's what she told herself. Plus, it felt absolutely amazing. She never wanted this to end.

"Ino..." He growled once again.

"Do it..." She whispered huskily, ready for her own release. "Fill me up."

With a great shout, Naruto slammed himself into Ino and shot his cum straight into her cervix. Ino came beneath him, squeezing and creaming his cock while her legs trembled and he throbbed erratically with each spurt. He spent himself inside of her completely, making Ino hum softly at the new warmth that filled her insides.

Shakily, she turned around and leaned back against the door, not trusting her own two legs, especially after the day they had. Ino pressed her thighs together, the feeling of the shinobi's warm cum dripping out of her and down her legs making her hum in satisfaction again.

"Ino, can I try something?" He asked quietly, his smile turning more fragile. It confused Ino but she just nodded. His smile returned a bit wider and he picked her up by her ass, seeing that she was clearly in no position to walk properly. She wrapped her arms and legs around him for support as he carried her back to his mattress which he laid her down on.

Ino smiled as he hovered over her but was still confused. Missionary? Is that all he wanted to do? She was about to speak up when she felt him slide into her. She was more than lubricated with both of fluids pooling inside of her so she took him easily but even then it wasn't like normal. Naruto was slow and deliberate with his movements, making Ino hum in pleasure but still not moving at the right pace for her liking. At first she thought he was teasing her until she paid attention to his face. She had seen a few expressions on Naruto today. Anger, sadness, glee, ecstasy. But until now she hadn't seen him look vulnerable.

Naruto looked down in awe of Ino's face. He knew that she was attractive, he would be stupid not to. But he never really appreciated how beautiful she was. This is what he always wanted with Sakura. This slow love-making where they just took each other in. He didn't love Ino, he knew that but after today he felt something. He wasn't exactly sure what, just that he wanted to share an intimate moment with her like this right now. That's what he was going to do. He wasn't going to question it.

The longer it went on, the more that it grew on Ino. It was the look on his face that pleasured her the most. Even as he kept sliding in and out of her, giving her this excitingly sensual form of pleasure, he expression made her heart beat faster and faster. Okay, maybe it was more than just a little crush that she had on Naruto. She leaned up and kissed him. She returned his tenderness by making this kiss soft, her hand cupping his cheek as she did.

With nothing but a groan to inform her, he released himself inside of her. She simply moaned at the feeling of more of him spilling inside her as their sweet embrace continued. Naruto pulled away from her when he was done, looking down at her with a tired grin.

"Thanks." He said breathily.

She opened her eyes to look at Naruto breathing just as much as her with a dopey smile that warmed her heart. She definitely didn't want this to end. For some reason that dopey smile was better than anything else he had done to her today. Maybe she could offer him something more than just mindless hormone crazy sex.

"Naruto," she breathed, "I know we're not exactly in the best state for me to ask this but...did you want to get some ramen tomorrow? With me? Just me." Ino surprised herself again. She suddenly felt a lot more vulnerable than any position Naruto could physically put her in.

Naruto was surprised as well. He spent a few moments staring at Ino. He wondered why she looked so worried and flushed but originally assumed that was due to the intense fucking they did. Now he wasn't so sure. He only remembered Sakura making the same request to him just now. He didn't know whether or not he would've accepted it. Going out with Sakura? Before a few days ago he would've given his left arm to do that. Now, going out with Ino? A bigger smile came to Naruto's face. He couldn't think of anything else that he would rather do.

 **A/N: So it seems that a good bit of you aren't really fans of the whole imagining someone else while having sex thing. I'll try to stray away from that in the future but no promises, it helps when adding some drama to a situation. Also I just realised how often I sort of make Sakura do bad things. I promise that I don't hate her NaruSaku fans. I might even write a story where she actually gets with Naruto in the future without having to be a bitch about it. Eventually. At some point. Possibly. It could happen. I swear I don't hate her.**


End file.
